<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i see you within my stars by blueboyhalo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908362">i see you within my stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboyhalo/pseuds/blueboyhalo'>blueboyhalo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mcyt <3 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Lowercase, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Angst, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:29:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboyhalo/pseuds/blueboyhalo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>so!</p><p>bad has a four-part plan.</p><p>surprise his long-time boyfriend with breakfast in bed on the anniversary of the day they met, a dinner date to the restaurant they went to on their first date, a little bit of stargazing, then a romantic proposal under the stars.</p><p>he can almost see it now - <i>"so my boyfriend proposed to me under the stars...”</i></p><p>i mean, nothing can go wrong.</p><p>right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mcyt <3 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i see you within my stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atol/gifts">Atol</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>u gave me this prompt like 1941985295 years ago and i just got around to completing it because i'm a damn bastard. anyway.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>so!</p><p>bad has a four-part plan.</p><p>surprise his long-time boyfriend with breakfast in bed on the anniversary of the day they met, a dinner date to the restaurant they went to on their first date, a little bit of stargazing, then a romantic proposal under the stars.</p><p>he can almost see it now - <em> "so my boyfriend proposed to me under the stars...” </em></p><p>i mean, nothing can go wrong.</p><p>right?</p><p>-</p><p>skeppy looks up at him with groggy eyes.</p><p>"what the fuck is this?" he grumbles slowly as his eyes adjust the light poring into the room. he squints at the tray placed in front of him, trying to get a better look at what's on it while the light is reflecting off the silverware and right into his face. bad has to hold back a laugh at him. "i need to get my glasses or something."</p><p>"you muffinhead, i try to do one nice thing for you," bad jokes. "it's breakfast in bed, silly. also language, but i'll forgive you this time."</p><p>“mhhhggnhnn,” skeppy groans incoherently, rubbing at his eyes. “breakfast in bed? what’s the special occasion?”</p><p>bad looks at skeppy, smile growing on his face despite that. skeppy’s hair is floofier than ever as it always is when he first wakes up; the hair’s a mess, swinging this way and that, but it’s endearing, somehow.</p><p>“it’s the anniversary of the day we met, you muffinhead,” bad says softly. “one of the most important days of my life.”</p><p>skeppy glances down at the food: some pancakes, hash browns, and eggs, just the way he likes it. then he glances back up at bad with this quizzical look on his face, as if he’s going to find the answer to his unspoken question just by staring right at his boyfriend.</p><p>“you’re a sap,” skeppy grumbles, but a hint of a smile graces his features. “you’re more of a sap than <em>sapnap</em>.”</p><p>“that doesn’t even make any sense.”</p><p>“it’s not supposed to,” skeppy says as he reaches blindly for his glasses on the nightstand. “it’s just supposed to rhyme and sound funny.”</p><p>“oh, okay. i was going to ask when you found out about sapnap's romantic habits.” bad frowns. “but i suppose that makes more sense.”</p><p>skeppy snorts. “sapnap’s your friend more than mine, so wouldn’t you know?”</p><p>“why are we talking about sapnap?”</p><p>“i don’t know.”</p><p>“<em>you</em> brought him up!”</p><p>“well, let’s drop it, then!”</p><p>skeppy just looks at bad for a split second and he just bursts into laughter. and bad can’t help but laugh with him either.</p><p>-</p><p>“<em>that </em>restaurant?” skeppy furrows his eyebrows when bad brings it up. “what about it?”</p><p>“uhm,” bad laughs, his fingers nervously running up and down the seam of his pants. “i was thinking we could go out for dinner tonight? my treat.”</p><p>skeppy tilts his head and bad wonders just for a second if he said the wrong thing. before he can voice those concerns, skeppy just drawls out, “well, in that case, i’d be <em>honored</em>.”</p><p>“just come on, you muffinhead,” bad giggles, pulling him towards the door.</p><p>skeppy flails, throwing out his arms as he pretends to fall right into bad’s arms. bad just shakes his head in response, grounding himself as he catches right onto skeppy and swings him <em>around</em> and <em>around</em>, which predictably makes skeppy laugh with joy.</p><p>“so,” bad continues, slowing to a stop, “ready to go?”</p><p>skeppy’s laugh crawls to a stop, and with a small giggle, he just looks up at bad with those stupidly bright and alluring eyes, and just says, “<em>always</em>.”</p><p>-</p><p>having skeppy sit across from him at the little table and glance back up at him with those dark eyes makes bad feel all sorts of things both in his stomach and his heart.</p><p>the food is a welcome distraction, but skeppy cracks a few jokes and bad starts to remember how exactly he fell in love with this silly muffinhead in the first place.</p><p>and the butterflies increase tenfold.</p><p>-</p><p>“what’s next on the date night list?” skeppy quips as they leave the little restaurant behind. bad snorts, and skeppy shrugs. “c’mon, babe, you can’t give me the silent treatment now after that lovely dinner date.”</p><p>“it’s supposed to be a surprise,” bad jokingly complains, “but, if you want to know, i’m taking you to one of my favorite stargazing spots.”</p><p>“stargazing?” skeppy perks up.</p><p>“yes, you muffin, it’s one of the places that i frequent a lot.”</p><p>“i don’t think i’ve ever gone seriously stargazing, other than just looking at the sky for a few moments without thinking about it.”</p><p>bad laughs. “well, here’s your chance.”</p><p>-</p><p>the stars are just as beautiful as they always are.</p><p>bad leads skeppy up the hill, sitting down at the very top of it. skeppy looks down at him and grins, and before bad can prepare himself fully, he’s suddenly holding up the weight of his boyfriend.</p><p>“skeppy!” he cries out, laughter ringing out in the night. “get off!”</p><p>to his credit, he does stop and roll off, sitting up right next to him. he still has that shit-eating grin on his face, but well, it’s skeppy. what are you going to do?</p><p>bad decides that he’s going to lay down and let himself look up at the stars.</p><p>“woah,” skeppy says under his breath as he follows suit by laying down and looking up. “it’s so pretty.”</p><p>“yeah,” bad mumbles. </p><p>they sit in silence for a moment.</p><p>“the stars are so beautiful,” bad mumbles. “it’s so easy to get lost in them. and there’s so many, and they’ll always be there, too. yesterday, today, tomorrow... they’ll always be stars in the sky. and it’s such a beautiful sight, no matter where you are in the world.”</p><p>he glances over at skeppy, who’s not even looking at the stars. instead, he’s sitting up, looking at bad with this contemplative look, and bad wants to ask what he’s thinking about when he blurts out--</p><p>
  <em>“marry me.”</em>
</p><p>bad’s eyes widen.</p><p>skeppy shakes his head, laughing. “wow, um, that’s...”</p><p>bad moves up in shock, properly sitting up in order to look directly at skeppy, trying to gauge how he should react, and what he should do.</p><p>“i didn’t mean to say that,” skeppy starts, then bad’s heart drops, then, “i mean, well, i <em>did</em>, there’s no taking that back, really. i just... i... i don’t have a <em>ring</em>, or anything, or a plan. it just came out.”</p><p>skeppy runs a hand through his hair.</p><p>“but i mean it, don’t i?” he asks, then he answers his own question with, “yeah, yeah i do. i do mean it. i...” </p><p>skeppy’s gaze -- which still manages to make bad’s heart flutter -- turns directly to bad, eyes filled with determination.</p><p>“marry me, badboyhalo,” skeppy says, this time with more confidence. “i don’t have a ring, not on me, but i can get you one. and i know it’s out of nowhere, but this-- i want this forever with you. and i can’t imagine not doing life with you, so...”</p><p>“yeah?”</p><p>“yeah, marry me -- why are you <em> laughing?” </em></p><p>bad shakes his head. “you stole my thunder, you muffinhead,” bad mumbles, giving him a small grin. “but that’s okay, as long as you let me do what i planned in the first place.”</p><p>skeppy nods, giving him a patient smile.</p><p>bad fumbles with his pocket, pulling out a small box. he shakes off the nerves, turning to skeppy with the box in hand. the two just share a smile, before bad clears his throat.</p><p>"when i look at the stars, all i can think about is you,” bad mumbles. “you’ve always been there to brighten up my day when i’m down. and yeah, i can blame it on you being a literal diamond man in minecraft, but--” skeppy bursts into laughter and bad’s heart grows several sizes at the simple sound of it. “you don’t know how much you mean to me, skeppy.”</p><p>“i don’t?” he asks, teasing smile on his face.</p><p>“well, maybe,” bad concedes. “<em>maybe</em> you do, but that’s not the point. my point is: i think -- no, i <em> know </em> i want to spend the rest of my life with you.”</p><p>bad opens the box.</p><p>“so, i guess what i was asking, what i wanted to ask you since the very moment i woke up today, is... skeppy, will you marry me and make me the happiest man ever?”</p><p>skeppy just laughs.</p><p>bad pouts. “don’t laugh! that’s what i was planning before you ruined my plans.”</p><p>“i’m sorry, i’m sorry,” skeppy says as he takes the ring. “i will. i do? i don’t know what to say, but yes, badboyhalo, i’ll marry you. you happy now?”</p><p>bad reaches up to slide the ring on skeppy’s finger, noticing that his hands are shaking from just that. he swallows once. </p><p>“... yes.” bad looks down, admiring the way the ring shines on skeppy’s finger. “... skeppy, you always made me happy.”</p><p>skeppy just smiles.</p><p>“and you make me happy too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>